Coming Home
by Pearls-A-QT
Summary: Bella and Jasper: best friends. But best friends don't keep secrets. I know the summary sucks but read it :
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: i own the plot, everything else is all SM**_

* * *

I loved the sound of my feet hitting the pavement. It's calming. It's just me and the road. Every morning. This is the only time of the day that I have completely to myself.

I finished off my second mile before running another two miles back home.

I opened the door to my apartment, I've been here for almost six months and I still haven't unpacked all my fucking boxes. I made my way into the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the fridge. I chugged half of that down and grabbed another one for him. Maneuvering around the boxes, I made it to my bedroom. I walked over to his side of the bed and set down the full bottle of water on his night stand. Walking past my dresser, I set down my water, and then headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

I leaned my hands against the wall of the shower and let the deliciously hot water cascade down my back. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of the hot water loosening my muscles.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and press himself against me. I felt his cool breath as he ran his lips along my neck. I let out a sigh and opened my eyes, only to realize it was just a dream. He wasn't really there.

Silent tears went down my face, mixing in with the now warm water. It was only my imagination.

* * *

_**AN: Leave me some love please_:) Tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: i really hope you guys like this chapter. i own nothing but the plot, the rest belongs to SM_;)**_

* * *

I sat on the deck, sipping my morning cup of OJ. Man, this shit is good. Can't get enough of this stuff. That coffee shit that my friends drink…not the best stuff in the world. But I sure as hell will chug that shit down if you pour a little al in there. I was about to taste some more of the power of Sunny D when I heard a giggle from behind me. I smiled a little, but kept my back turned.

A moment later, I felt a tug on my shirt. I still didn't turn around. Then I felt a small hand come down on my ass, and a giggle not long after. I grin widened but I still didn't turn around. That little hand grabbed my shirt again, tugging as hard as it could. When I didn't turn around, I heard that same little frustrated sigh I hear every morning when we do this. And he'll call me in 3…..2…..

"Mommy"

_Silence._

"Mommy"

_Silence._

"Momma"

_Silence._

I bit my lip to contain my laughter when I heard him huff. I stayed quiet a few more moments after I felt him tug on my shirt again. Then I turned around really quick, trying to scare him. He squealed, my ears filled with the sound of this giggles as he ran back into the living room. I went after him and called his name.

"Hayden"

I heard him shuffling around in his little fort we made out of _his_ boxes.

"Hayden…honey"

I heard him giggle, but it was faint.

"Where are you, little man?"

"Wight here, Mommy" he said coming out of his fort and running into me, almost knocking me down.

I smiled looking down at my baby boy. He's almost four now. He looks so much like _him._ Bright blue eyes with tiny specks of green. Messy blond locks on the top of his head. He's even got the dimples. I miss _him_. So much.

_*** Flashback ***_

_I was sitting in Ms. Weaver's class for English but she wasn't in the class. She had just left because she was called to the office for some odd reason. I was about to pull out my iPod when my phone started to vibrate._

_**Come outside –J**_

_I quickly sent him a text saying I was on my way. Then I packed my shit and walked my ass out of that stupid ass class. When I got to the parking lot, I saw him leaning against his mustang. I started to jog towards him, and of course me being me, I tripped. I wasn't close enough to Jasper for him to catch me so I fell flat on my face._

_I heard Jasper chuckle before he came to help. He pulled me up by my arms, holding onto them until he was sure I keep myself upright. Then he proceeded to "dust" me off, paying extra attention to my ass._

"_Asshole" I muttered underneath my breath. He chuckled again then grabbed my hand and led to the passenger side of the car, after picking up my bag. I chugged my bad into the backseat, having to bend over to do this. I felt his hands grab my waist and pull my hips into his. _

_I stood up and leaned back against him. His arms wrap around my waist and he tucks his head into his neck. I felt him inhale and tighten his hold on me. I'm not really sure how long we stayed like that, but it doesn't really matter. I like being in his arms. And I'd like to think he likes me here. This is us._

_*** End Flashback ***_

"Mommy"

"Yes, booger"

"I want some ceweal"

"That's not how you ask for something Hay"

"Please"

I smiled and ruffled his hair. I turned on the TV and put on Popeye. Then walked into the kitchen and fixed Hay some cereal. I really needed to figure out what I was going to get him for his birthday. He'll be four in a month and I still have no idea what I'll do for his birthday. I carried his bowl of cereal to him at the dining room table that's behind the couch in our living room. I told him to go eat.

I walked upstairs to his room which was across from mine. I took out something for him to wear. Rose should be coming to pick him up soon for his day with her. I'll just ask her and see what she thinks.

I finished picking his outfit out and packed him an overnight bag, just in case he wanted to spend the night. He usually didn't want to, but he might change his mind. After I had his bag packed with his Pull-Ups, his big boy undies, and his change of clothes, I went to the bathroom and ran him some water. I threw in a couple of his action figures and some bubble bath. Then I went down stairs to check and see if he was done eating. He was, so I took his bowl, rinsed it out and set it in the dishwasher.

I followed him up the steps and helped him out of his clothes. I sat on the toilet as he took his bath. I laughed as he got bubbles all in his hair and he started making funny faces. I scooped some bubbles into my hand, blowing them into his face as he giggled.

"You're silly, Mommy"

I laughed and told him to wash up so we can get ready for Auntie Rose. I waited for him to finish before I lifted him up in his towel and carried him to his room. I helped him get dresses and let him put on a pair of his big boy undies over his Pull-Up. After grabbing his bag, I took him down stairs, so he could watch more TV.

Moments later, my doorbell rang. It's probably Rosie. I went to the door and let her in. I hugged her and shut the door behind her. We talked for a little before she left with Hayden.

I had a lot of time to kill so I went outside onto the deck.

_*** Flashback ***_

_I was a little late tonight. I'm supposed to be meeting Jasper at the bar down the street from our apartment. I finally got to the bar, noticing that Emmett was at the door. I smiled at him and he winked, letting me in. Stepping inside, I looked around for Jasper. When I caught sight of him, I smiled making my way towards him. I stopped short when I noticed a girl sitting on his lap. I felt a very familiar pang in my chest when I saw who the girl was. Alice Brandon. _

_I contemplated whether or not I should go over there, or leave and go back home. The decision was made for me when Jasper looked up and spotted me. I reluctantly walked to the booth they were at. _

"_Bella!" the bitch had the nerve to act like we were friends. She tried crushing me with a hug in her weird inhuman strength that no girl her size should have. If I hadn't have known her all my life, I would have thought she was about fourteen years old. I gently avoided her hug by merely side-stepping her. I really didn't want any of the diseases I could possibly get being around the dumb slut. I don't even know why Jasper is with her._

_I sat down across Jasper, ignoring his glare, and called over a waitress. I asked her for three shots of tequila. If I had to sit here with this thing here all night then I needed to get fucked up. When the waitress came back, I quickly downed the shots, and then ordered three more._

_Alice excused herself to go the ladies room. She asked me if I wanted to come, but I ignored her. Finally, she got the hint and left. I turned toward Jasper and raised my eyebrow._

"_I think you forgot to mention that _she _was going to be here, Jazzy-poo" I said glaring at him._

"_If I would have told you, I knew you wouldn't have come" he said glaring back at me. A moment later he responded again. "You don't have to be such a bitch to her, Bells" he sighed._

"_I don't like her, Jasper. You know I don't. I'm not being a bitch, either. If I didn't have a reason not to like her, then I'd be being a bitch. But I do happen to have a reason. You're dating a fucking slut, Jasper." I stated calmly. Just when he was about to reply, the waitress came back with my shots. I decided I was gonna go slower with these. I took one of the shots and set the other two aside. Jasper, being the ass that he is, took one of the shots and set it next to my empty one._

_Alice came back to the booth and sat on Jasper's lap again. I rolled my eyes and took out my phone. I texted Rosie because she hates the dumb bitch just as much as I do._

_**Jasper tricked me into coming to the fucking bar while he has the bitch here –B**_

_I sent it and looked up just in time to see Alice reaching her slimy hands across the table to try to get my other shot. Bitch. _

"_Alice? What do you think you're doing?"_

_She looked up at me surprised. _

"_I'm taking the shot that my Jazzy got for me" she replied in what I _assume _is supposed to be an innocent voice._

"_Jasper didn't buy you shit. That's my shot sweetheart. That's why it's in front of me. I suggest you move your hand back over to that side of the table before I mess up that nose that Daddy just bought you." I said smiling. She gasped and covered her nose. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at me. She is so faking. I was in the same theatre classes she was in, in high school. I know how well she could force the water works. I rolled my eyes as she scampered off into the bathroom._

"_Damn it, Bella! Why do you always treat her like that? She has done absolutely nothing to you." Jasper hissed at me before running off to console his slut. Shaking my head, I pulled out a couple of bills and placed them on the table. I walked over to where the pool tables were and starting racking up. _

"_Mind if I join you?" a velvety voice said in my ear. I turned around was met by the greenest eyes I've ever seen._

_"Edward." He said._

_"Bella."_

_"You just got a won of a kind gift. Me. You're my girlfriend now and you're stuck with me" he said smirking._

_I smiled, shaking my head, and motioned with my eyes over to the pool sticks._

_We ended up playing about five games. Four of which, I won. Now we were currently walking down the street towards a drug store that was around the corner. I really wanted some Jolly Ranchers. I got a bag in each variety, knowing Jasper would be jealous. I paid for them and we left. _

_I looked over at Edward to see him staring at me. _

"_What?" I said._

"_Nothing" he smirked._

_We continued walking until we were at my building. He took my phone out of my hand and pushed some buttons. He then pulled out his phone, pushing some more buttons, then handed me my phone back. He smiled at me before leaning into me. He surprised me by kissing my nose. It was a little weird but sweet I guess. I said goodbye and went into my building. I took the elevator to the seventh floor, got to the apartment, and went in. I heard the TV on in the living room, so I went to go see what Jasper was watching. He really wasn't watching anything; he was too busy sucking face with the slut. I rolled my eyes, walked past them and went into my room. I didn't even take off my clothes; I just turned on my fan, and went to sleep. It was another one of those nights that I dreamed of me and Jasper together._

_*** End Flashback ***_

I woke up to the sound of a loud banging on my door. I jumped up and ran to the door. I checked the mirror by the door to make sure I didn't look like what I felt. I opened the door and it was somber looking Rosalie. I looked at her questioningly.

"Hey, Rose. What are you doing here? Where is Hayden?" I asked.

"He's in the car." She said quietly

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No…nothing is wrong…he just wanted to come home."

"Oh? But, you guys haven't been gone that long. What happened?"

"I don't know, really. He just asked could he go home."

"Oh ok." I followed her out to her car and got a sleeping Hayden out. I grabbed his bag, before I took him inside. I carefully carried him up the steps. I set the bag by the door and laid him down in his bed. I tucked him in and kissed his cheeks. I made my way back down the stairs and hugged Rosie goodbye. She said she'd call me later tonight to check on him, and then she left.

I sat down in the living room and turned on the TV.

_*** Flashback ***_

_Alice invited us to a cook out she was having at her place. I don't know why she invited me but hey, free food. I'm all for it. She called me half an hour ago, how the fuck she got my number, I have no idea. She let me know that it started in an hour and that I should 'dress to impress'. Fuck that. Who the hell dresses up to a cook out? Not me._

_So I am dressed like I normally would be. I have on a pair of jeans that are tucked into my leather boots. I have on a red Coke-a-Cola shirt and my leather jacket. This is as dressed up as I'm gonna get. I was sitting in the living room waiting on Jasper to come out. When he finally did, I almost died. He had on black slacks with a dark grey button down shirt on and a black sweater vest on top of that. He looked so fucking sexy. I was seriously thinking about fucking his brains out and I would if I wasn't almost 100% sure that our friendship would be over. _

"_What the fuck, Bella?"_

"_What did I do now?"_

"_You know that Alive wants us to be dressed up for this thing. Go change."_

"_You know that I don't own any dressy clothes. And I don't really care if she wanted me to dress up. I don't even want to be there. You know how much I don't like her and yet you keep begging me to be around her. What the fuck is up with that, Jasper?"_

"_I just want you to try to be friends with her. She's a part of my life now, Bella. It's not just me and you anymore." He sighed._

"_I don't want to be friends with her. Look I don't feel like arguing with her and I'm not even in the fucking mood to go. Just go by yourself." I sighed, walking towards my bedroom. I didn't make it all the way there because he grabbed my arm. _

"_Please, Bella. Please come with me. I can't go alone." He pleaded._

_I turned and looked into his enchanting eyes. They were pleading with me and I couldn't turn him down. I hate when he's upset with me. "Fine I'll go." I sighed. I was pulled into one of his hugs. I was back in his arms again. Its been so long since I've been here. It felt so good to be there again, even if it was for a brief moment._

"_I'll wait while you change. Thank you for doing this for me, Bella." He said, releasing me. I missed the contact as soon as he started to loosen his hold on me. I gave him a small smile and went into my room to change. I walked to my closet and searched for something else to wear. I decided on a high waisted navy blue skirt. I changed my top, picking a shirt I just got from JunkFood. Its red and has this football cartoon on it. I thought it was cute. I stripped and put on the new outfit. I grabbed my navy blue pumps and slipped those on. I ruffled up my hair a little before grabbing my leather jacket. I left my room before walking towards the front door. I grabbed my keys out of the bowl and left the house._

_Jasper was already in my car waiting for me. I didn't say anything to him as I got in the car and I stayed silent the whole way there. I could feel his eyes on me when we were walking up to her door. He walked ahead of me then, and knocked a couple of times. Alice answered the door looking like Suzy Home-maker. Please. This dumbass bitch could burn water._

_I could tell she was keeping herself from hugging me. She knew better this time. I'm proud of her. I taught the bitch well. I've always loved dogs you know. The backyard looked like a she was throwing a keg party. The only difference is people were all dressed up. _

_Surprisingly, I'm having a little fun. I danced with some guys that were cute. Got a couple of numbers. At this point, I've had so many fucking beers. I had to piss like a mother fucker. I went into the house and climbed the stairs, looking for the bathroom. Walking down the hall, I heard some noises. Looking down the hall, I saw there was a door that was cracked open. I walked towards it, hearing the noises getting louder. Those noises turned out to be moans and grunts. I could only hear the slight thumping against the wall. It was going to beat of the music. I walked up to the door and peaked in. There she was, in all her porn star glory. Alice was fucking some guy that definitely wasn't Jasper. I pushed open the door and went after her._

"_You fucking bitch!" I screamed. I was about two seconds away from ripping out her throat, when I noticed exactly who she was fucking. Edward. I was frozen in my spot. I looked back and forth between the two. I knew she was cheating on Jasper but I never would have guessed it was with my own boyfriend. _

_I didn't even realize that I had punched Alice in her nose. I didn't realize that Edward was now on the floor crying, holding onto his dick. And I also didn't realize that…_

"_WHAT THE FUCK?" he yelled. I turned around to see Jasper at the door. His face was red and set in stone. He looked like he was about to burst. It reminded me of the time when I had an Elmo piñata and me and Jasper beat the shit out of that thing till it burst. But that's beside the point. Jasper glared at Alice and then at Edward. _

"_Get dressed. Now. Be in your room in the next five minutes. It shouldn't take me long to beat this fucker till he can't cry anymore." He said in an eerily calm voice, looking at Alice. She quickly grabbed her clothes, putting them on, and ran out of the room. Jasper the turned his blazing eyes towards Edward, who was still on the floor crying his cheating eyes out. He walked towards and leaned down._

"_What the hell are you crying for, anyway? I haven't touched you yet, you little bitch!" he yelled. Edward flinched at the vicinity of his voice. His eyes flickered towards mine. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something. I shook my head, silently telling him to shut the hell up and to not even bother. Jasper looked at me then, seeming to just now notice that I've been in the room. My vision started to blur, tears of frustration and anger, building up around the rims of my eyelids. I blinked them away, finally being able to see Jasper's beautiful face again. _

_I glared at him. I couldn't help it. I kept telling him and telling him that she wasn't good for him. I've been telling him that since they started dating about two months ago._

"_Do you believe me now?" I whispered. The tears were building up again. I didn't blink them away fast enough, one flowed gracefully down my face. It was slow and hot. I wiped off my face with Edward's shirt, blowing my nose in it too. I threw it at Edward before leaving the room. I walked out the front door, got in my car, and drove. Jasper can find his own fucking way home._

_*** End Flashback ***_

I came out of my haze by the sound of Hayden's feet coming down the stairs. I changed the channel, turning on Tom & Jerry. He came in and got on the couch, laying his head down on my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair, and looked over at the pictures on the wall. There were ones of Jasper and I. Some of Jasper by himself. Most of them were either of Hayden and I, or Hayden by himself. I looked at one of him when he was sixth months. He was such a beautiful baby boy. His birth was the happiest day of my life. I looked at one of the photos of Jasper. My eyes welled up with tears for the second time today. I shook my head, looking back at the TV, listening to my son giggle about the cat and the mouse, chasing each other around.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"When will I get to see Daddy?" I tensed a little. A couple of tears escaped and I quickly wiped them away.

"I don't know, baby" I whispered.

* * *

**_AN: leave me some love. reviews are greatly appreciated, good are bad_:)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: sorry about the long over due update. i was sick which sucks because it really fucks with the cranium. so yea. already working on the next chapter and i will try to keep up with my updates._**

**_this is my story, the characters belong to the lovely SM_**

_

* * *

_

_*** Flashback ***_

_Being a freshman in high school isn't easy but it is fun. We just started the second semester two weeks ago. It's fun because I get to hang out with Jasper every day after school. It's difficult because the girls in this school aren't that nice to me. I have lots of guy friends but that's mainly because of Jasper. I don't get why the girls don't like me. Billy Maye says that they are just jealous that I get more attention from guys, whatever that means. She thinks that it doesn't really help that my best friend is a "total hunk." I know she's Jasper's mom, she's like mine too, but that's just weird to say about your son._

_After getting ready for school this morning, I walked down stairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. Honey Nut Cheerio's! Woot wooot! I got myself a nice sized bowl from the cabinet and filled it up with the delectable cereal. After pouring in the milk, I grabbed a giant spoon and took a couple of bites. I picked up my bowl, grabbed my bag and headed out the door._

_I walked two houses over to Jasper's house. When I got there, I opened the door and headed straight for the stairs, still munching on my Cheerio's. I didn't eat too much of it because I know that Jasper would want the rest. I walked into his room and noticed that he was still asleep. Typical Jasper. I walked over to his bed and sat down beside him. I set the bowl down on his nightstand and leaned down close to his ear. I blew in his ear and his hand flew up and rubbed it. Waking him up was easy. All I had to do was lick his face and his eyes popped open._

_I giggled at the look on his face. That shit never gets old. His face wall all scrunched up and twisted. He scowled at me and my giggles grew louder. I've been doing this since we were like five years old. You would think he would be used to it by now._

_I was abruptly brought down towards the bed which ended my fit of giggles. Jasper straddled my hips and started his attack. He started tickling me to no end._

"_Stop…please stop…I can't take…anymore" I laughed. He just chuckled and kept going. I tried to fight him but it was no use. He was too damn strong. Even for a fifteen year old, Jasper was…well built. I struggled against him for a few more moments, still laughing like I'm on laughing gas. _

"_If you don't let me go, I'm going to piss all over your bed," I shrieked, still laughing. He immediately stopped his attack on my stomach. He chuckled at me while I tried to catch my breath. It took me a while before I finally did. _

_I looked up at him when I was back in control. He had this look on his face as he looked down at me. I couldn't explain it. It felt like he was looking into me. I wasn't prepared for when his lips were suddenly on mine. They were warm and soft. A little wet but that was ok. My closed on their own but my lips were still. I didn't really know what to do. I've never been kissed before. My first kiss and it's amazing._

_All too soon, before I could even react, Jasper pulled away. My eyes stayed closed. I didn't want to look at the disgusted look on his face that was sure to be there. _

_After a few moments, I took a deep breath and open my eyes. I was surprised to see Jasper with his eyes closed, looking like he was at peace. It was a beautiful look on him. As if he knew I was looking at him, his eyes snapped open, boring into mine. We gazed into each other's eyes for I'm not sure how long. It felt like it was for hours._

_The he slowly leaned down towards me, brushing his lips against mine again. He leaned back a little and looked at me again. I gave him a small smile and his answering smile was big. He leaned down a kissed me once more. This time I responded. _

_His lips were so warm. I could feel the heat coming from them. Our lips moved slowly together. It was sweet. He brought his hand up to cup my face. He lay down on top of me. It was comforting, even though he was heavy. He made me feel secure and safe. _

_His tongue ran along my bottom lip, causing me to gasp. He quickly pulled back, alarmed._

"_What's wrong? Did I do something?" he asked frantically._

"_I'm fine Jasper. There's nothing wrong. It's just…I've never..." I stuttered. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, heating up my entire face. I looked down sheepishly; I could feel his smoldering gaze fixated on me. I felt his finger come underneath my chin, lifting up my head. I closed my eyes, refusing to look at him; he probably doesn't want to kiss me anymore. _

_His lips were once again on mine, sweet and soft. Our lips twined together in slow dance, his lips molding to mine. He started running his hands along my sides. I moaned softly as his hands brushed the sides of my breasts. He slides his hand down towards my hips and slowly moves them back up my torso, under my shirt. His fingertips brush the underside of my breasts, causing me to gasp._

"_Relax" he whispers against my lips. _

_He runs his lips along my jaw, leaving wet kisses. His hands slip underneath my bra and he cups my breasts. He then starts to knead them softly. The feeling of his warm hands on me sends tingles down to my toes._

"_Jasper…" I whispered. He lifts his head up and looks at me curiously. He still hasn't stopped whatever he was doing to me._

"_Jas..per" I tried again. _

"_Yes, Bella" he breathed. _

"_We're gonna…miss the bus" I stuttered. He smiled at me and kissed me softly. He leaned his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes. His thumbs brushed against my nipples, making them painfully erect. _

"_Who says we're going to school?" he smirked._

"_But…" I stammered. He chuckled softly and reached down towards the hem of my shirt. He pulled it up and over my head. Scooting down the bed, he unbuttoned my shorts and slid them down. I lay there on the bed in my underwear. I tried to cover myself up as much as I could, but before I even moved my arms, Jasper stopped me._

"_Don't hide from me, Bells" he whispered. His eyes raked over my body, taking everything in. He crawled back up the bed and kissed my lips again. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip once again. My fingers latched onto his golden locks. I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in. He moaned as his tongue brushed against mine. We fought for dominance for a few moments._

_He ran his hands back down my sides, then down my thighs, hitching my legs over his hips. I locked my legs around his waist. I could feel his bulge pressed against my center. We moaned as he ground his hips into mine. It felt so good. It felt like there was a fire brewing down there, and he was the only one that could put it out. I gripped the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his lips towards mine. I needed him closer. I needed more._

_He slipped his hand in between us and into my underwear. His fingers dipped into my folds. He sucked in a breath when he realized how wet I was. I was literally soaked. He slipped a finger inside of me, causing me to gasp. It felt so good. Nothing has ever been down there except a tampon. I didn't even know what to do with myself. _

_He pumped his finger in and out, slowly. After a few moments, he added another finger. It was uncomfortable and I could feel myself stretching. It burned a little. After a while, it started to feel good. He kissed my lips again. This kiss was different. It was filled with passion and it was a little aggressive. I moaned into the kiss and lifted my hips a little. His finger went in deeper and I started feeling a knot in my stomach. _

_He pumped his finger faster. I lifted my hips in time with his fingers. I felt like I was on edge. I could feel the knot getting bigger and bigger. I wanted it to go away but I wanted it to stay at the same time. I didn't know what was going on. I've never done this shit before. Although, I wish I had. It feels so good._

"_Bella…" Jasper breathed in my ear. It seemed like that's all it took. I shivered and shook. I could feel this…tingling sensation all the way in my toes. I gasped and moaned as my back arched off the bed. My toes curled in and I clutched Jasper's sheets with my fists so tight, my knuckles starting hurting. I was seeing stars._

_Jasper's fingers had slowed as I came down. He brought up his other hand that wasn't currently still in my panties and stroked my hair. I lay on the bed, with Jasper's heavy ass on top of me, trying to catch my breath. After a few moments, I was able to control my breathing. I looked up at Jasper to see him staring at me with a lazy smile on his face. His eyes were lidded making him look Chinese. I wanted to laugh but I think he would be a little offended. _

_He leaned down and kissed me hard. I moaned a little and kissed him back with the same amount of force. His tongue slipped in and it danced in my mouth. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth. It felt like eons went by before it even touched mine. He pulled away before I could even taste him, brought up his hand that was in my panties, and brought them in front of his face. I could see that they were glistening from earlier. He stared in my eyes as he stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking them dry. _

_I'm not sure why that turned me on. Any other day I would have been disgusted. I mean his hand was just in my cooch. But, whatever. Right now it looked hot. I couldn't stop the moan that left my mouth. It was unexpected and sounded like I was in a poorly made porno. _

_After Jasper sat back on his knees, he grabbed my hands, and lifted me into a sitting position. He reached behind me and I could tell that he was looking for my bra clasp. He had this adorable confused looking face on. I smirked, reaching back and grabbed his hands. I brought them to the front of my bra, showing him that it was in the front. He blushed a little as he undid my bra._

_The straps slid down my shoulders, revealing my breasts. I've never been happier that I'm not flat-chested. That would have been embarrassing. I can actually fill out a B-Cup without using tissue. My mom has boobs that fucking rival Dolly Parton, so I know for sure that these things aren't finished growing, but that's beside the point. _

_Jasper was currently staring at my jugs. Even though I have nothing to be ashamed of, it was making me a little self-conscious. I wrapped my arms around my torso, trying to cover myself. Jasper was still staring in the vicinity of my breasts. Maybe he's never seen a girl's boobs before. After a few moments, he snapped his eyes to mine. _

"_Don't hide from me, Bells" he said softly as he removed my arms. He leaned in, brushing his lips against mine. "You're beautiful, Bella." he whispered. He kissed my lips again, and then trailed his lips down my jaw, then my neck and down to my collar bone. _

_Gently pushing me back onto the bed, Jasper kisses from my collar-bone down to in between my breasts. He cupped the right one in his hand and latched his mouth onto the left one. His tongue flicked my nipple before he sucked on it, causing me to moan loudly. He then switched to the left one, repeating what he did._

_He kissed his way down my stomach, and then kissed the scar on my hip I got from climbing trees with him a few months ago. Hooking his fingers into my underwear, he looked up at me._

"_Can I….?" he asked. I nodded. He slid them down my legs and off my feet, throwing them somewhere else in the room. He got off the bed and pulled down his boxers. I tried not to look down, but I couldn't stop myself. My eyes moved down on their own accord. _

_What I saw looked a little scary. He was huge. How the hell could a fifteen year old have a dick that big? Lord have mercy! That thing couldn't have been any bigger than my forearm._

"_How….is it….will it even fit?" I stumbled, looking up at his face with wide eyes. He blushed, looking down at his dick that was looking back up at him. _

"_I don't know, Bella. We can try…that is if you still want to. I mean, it's your choice….You-"_

"_I want to…if you do" I blushed. _

_He blushed and nodded. He walked to his door and left the room. I sat confused for a few moments, before he came back in. He crawled onto the bed, spreading my legs so he could nestle himself in between them. Once he settled himself, he looked down towards his dick. He pulled out a small foil package that I figured was the condom. He opened it up and fumbled around with the slippery condom. He dropped it a couple of times because it was so slippery. I couldn't help but giggle at him. He looked up at me sheepishly. _

_After a few tries, he finally got it on that monster. He rested his forearms on either side of my head, holding himself up. He reached down between his legs, grabbing his dick, and lined it up with my entrance. He looked up at me, silently asking if I was ok, I nodded. _

_He squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed in; it felt like I was on fire. It burned. I was stretching to accommodate him. He's not small so…yeah. _

"_So tight…."he gasped, pushing in further. He stopped when he reached my barrier. He pulled out a little before thrusting back in, breaking the barrier, causing me to gasp out loud. Tears welled up in my eyes at the pain that I felt. It hurt so much. And I could smell the rusty odor of the blood. Jasper groaned, burying his head in my neck. He pushed in further as he did. I wasn't ready for him to move yet, so I whimpered a little. Jasper lifted his head up, looking at me worriedly._

"_Do you want me to stop?" he asked softly. _

"_Just….stay still for a second….please?" I whispered. He nodded and kissed my lips. Our lips moved together slowly, fitting. I lifted my hips up, after taking a few moments to get used to his length. Jasper moaned and rested his forehead against mine, breathing hard. I could feel the sweat as I wrapped my arms around him. _

_Jasper pulled out of me slowly, then back in. In and out. In and out. In and out. I could feel that knot in my stomach building up again. Jasper started thrusting faster. The knot was getting bigger. I was making sounds that were indescribable. They didn't even sound like they were coming from me. Jasper was no different. He kept grunting and groaning. _

_He brought his hand down in between us, and he brushed his fingers against my clit. That action had me trembling underneath him. I was on edge again. He rubbed his fingers faster and it seems that was all it took. I came with a vengeance. Jasper thrusted a few more times inside of me before going completely sill. _

_He let out a strangled moan before collapsing on top of me. He buried his head in my neck, trying to control his breathing. When he was able to catch his breath, he trailed kisses up my neck. He lifted his head up, gazing at me. _

"_Wow" he whispered with a lazy grin. I returned that grin with one of my own. I was lost in the feeling of euphoria, and I'm sure he felt the same. He kissed my lips before climbing out of the bed, removing himself from me. I groaned at the loss of his warm body covering mine. "I'll be right back, I promise."_

_He left the room, coming back a few moments later with a wash cloth. He strode towards me with it, reaching down, and wiping me off with it. As soon as he pulled it away, I noticed the blood. He quickly went back into the bathroom, getting rid of the used rag. He came back into the room, walked to the bed, and pulled down the covers. I climbed underneath and he did so too. He settled himself back in between my legs, laying his head on my chest. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, using my other hand to weave my fingers through his thick curls that were now damp with sweat._

_I ran my fingers thru his curls, sighing contentedly. He tightened his hold on me and licked my nipple. I giggled softly, and he chuckled along with me. After a few moments, his breathing even out, and I let the sound of his breathing lull me to sleep._

_*** Flashback ***_

_

* * *

_

**_AN: leave me some love_;)_**


	4. ANsorry but improtant

**_AN: i hate when people put up authors notes making you think it is a chapter but this is important.. _**

**_i know its been a while since i updated but i've decided i want to re-write this story.._**

**_i hope everyone understands.._**

**_what to look forward too_**

**_1. longer chapters_**

**_2. epic chapters (most of the time)_**

**_3. tons and tons of smut and delicious lemonade (again..most of the time)_**

**_4. you can leave suggestions about what you would like to happen in the story (sometimes)_**

**_5. i just wanted a number five..there really isn't anything else i can think of right now..HA_**

**_hope everyone understands_**

**_expect the first chapter by Thanksgiving!_**

**_its gonna be EPIC!(its my fav word, forgive me)_**

**__Chelsee_**


	5. AN: SORRY!

Hey Guys!

Sorry its been so long since you've heard anything from me. I'm not even going to lie and say that I've been through some things or I was too busy, because that's just untrue. Truth is, I've lost inspiration to write but now I have it back so no more worries. I've started writing this new EPIC story last week and I will be posting a few chapters very soon.

In case you didn't get that, I'LL BE POSTING A FEW (NOT 1 BUT A FEW) CHAPTERS to make up for all the time that I haven't been writing.

Again, I'm sorry. I'm a procrastinator. I will be going to a PA (Procrastinators Anonymous) meeting next week, so wish me luck.

l

l

Completely kidding about the PA thing. Although it might benefit me,

I was just being my normal sarcastic self.


End file.
